


Talk to Me

by bobasheebaby



Series: Falling For You [7]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Olivia returns to Lythikos.





	Talk to Me

Olivia felt a shiver run down her spine as she stepped into her stately manor. Usually she found solace in the quiet, especially after spending extended time at court. She felt a sudden shift, a lack of warmth she never felt before. Her heels clicked against the cool marble floors, the sound reverberating off the empty halls. The palace was always full of noise, a quiet hum as staff moved around the large estate. Her manor always worked in efficient quiet. She never thought she’d welcome the noise of people, now she found she missed it.

More than the noise she missed the people. Her heart twinged as she thought of him. It felt odd to feel so attached to him so quickly; it had merely been three dates with an extended overnight yet Bastien got her in a way none had before. He saw beyond the fiery duchess. He wanted to know _her_, the real woman. No one she’d ever been with before had taken an interest in her beyond her title. Most found her to be too cold to actually want to get to know.

Her heart leapt in her chest as her phone pinged. She didn’t miss the way it dropped to her stomach when she saw it was only Ellie checking in. _Get a grip. Stop acting like some love sick puppy. Give him time, he’ll get sick of you soon enough. _The thought made her chest grow tight, even though they’d only started she didn’t want to think about it ever ending.

She clicked open her messages fighting the urge to roll her eyes as Ellie’s message filled the screen.

** _Ellie: Make it back okay?_ **

** _Olivia: Yes, did you deliver my package?_ **

** _Ellie: Yes, well I put it on his bed. _ **

** _Olivia: Thank you. _ **

** _Ellie: So how many times have you texted him since you left?_ **

Olivia rolled her emerald eyes. She should have known that was coming.

** _Olivia: None. I have something called willpower. _ **

** _Ellie: Uh huh. How many times did you WANT to text him?_ **

She sighed, she knew Ellie would be able to read through any lie she tried, even through text.

** _Olivia: Two. _ **

** _Ellie: Admitting you miss him isn’t a weakness._ **

** _Olivia: It is to a Nevrakis! Besides, I just left, I shouldn’t miss him already._ **

** _Ellie: It just means that you like him, it’s a good thing Olivia._ **

Olivia stared at the blinking cursor. She knew how she felt, it both scared and excited her. She feared if she actually put her heart on the line she would only end up with it shattered.

** _Ellie: If it makes you feel better he misses you too. _ **

** _Olivia: How do you know? _ **

She instantly regretted the eagerness in her question. She felt like a silly school girl with a crush asking her friend to spy on the boy she liked. _This is not how Nevrakis women act. _

** _Ellie: He had a pep in his step after your first date and today he is even more subdued than usual. He misses you._ **

Her lips spread into a broad smile, the thought that he missed her as well having a calming effect.

** _Ellie: Anyway. I was thinking of how we could get you two in the same place again without it being odd and I have a plan. _ **

** _Olivia: Should I be worried?_ **

** _Ellie: Oh shush! Do you want my help or not?_ **

** _Olivia: Okay, what’s your thought?_ **

** _Ellie: Well you said you’d be looking through your family vault for anything that could help you out of your marriage. I figured you could use my help for a few weeks. _ **

** _Olivia: Ha! Like Liam would be able to live without you that long!_ **

** _Ellie: Exactly! I’d suggest sending someone we trust instead. I’d mention ‘hearing a few guards doubting your innocence’ of course anyone we would send would have to be loyal to the crown but also know you’re innocent. Liam will have no choice but to choose Bastien himself._ **

** _Olivia: Just wait a bit, don’t want to seem overly eager._ **

_ **Ellie: You mean give him time to miss you more. ** _

Olivia’s fingers flew over the keys as she typed out a final response. Her heart soared, she’d never before been missed, she was easily pushed aside and forgotten. _Maybe this time will be different._

*

Bastien walked into his room with a sigh, it had been a long day. It felt longer still by the void he felt. She had just left that morning and he missed her more than he’d expected or would be willing to admit.

He undid his tie and loosened his collar, his eyes landing on the box set at the end of his bed. He walked past it to his wardrobe, neatly placing his tie on the rack before shrugging off his jacket. He had an inkling who the package was from and if he was correct he knew he would feel compelled to ignore his nightly routine.

He walked to his dresser undoing his cufflinks placing them in the dish, his gaze continually being pulled to the box as he moved around his room, neatly putting away his clothes as he disrobed. He settled onto his bed in only his boxer briefs, the pull of the box finally derailing his usual routine. He carefully lifted the lid off the box, letting out a low groan, his boxer briefs growing tighter as he unveiled three pairs of panties. _Of course she would._ He was aware that she knew exactly where her missing pair from the night she confronted him had gone, even if she had played it off like she didn’t.

He picked up a lacey black pair, bringing them up to his nose and inhaling her scent. As he moved to pick up the crimson pair he noticed a note. He dropped the panties and picked up the crisp white stationary.

Souvenirs from our three dates. Well, the grey I removed before our date as you remember.

His cock twitched and he groaned as he remembered sliding his hands up her creamy thighs to peel off her panties only to reveal she’d forgone them for the date.

I’m sure they’ll be put to good use.

O

Bastien chuckled at her knowing comment. His length throbbed as he thought about the feel of the smooth satin and the rough lace rubbing along his hard shaft as he thought of her.

PS. I took your undershirt.

He shook his head as he picked up his phone. He thought about shooting her a quick text before making use of one of his gifts. He exited out of messages and went into phone, hitting her number before having a chance to change his mind. He ran his palm over his hardened length as he waited for her to pick up. God, how she turned him on. She wasn’t even present and he was aching for her.

_Olivia couldn’t keep the smile from her lips as she saw his name light up her screen. She quickly rubbed the remaining lotion into her smooth skin before pressing accept. She internally groaned at the smear of lotion on her phone. She loved the climate of her duchy, but it was murder to her skin. “Hello?” _

Her low and breathy voice made him stifle a groan. “I got the souvenirs.”

_“Oh?” She sat back in her bed. A shiver running down her spine at his husky lust filled voice. “Use any of them yet?”_

“No, I thought I’d call and thank you for them first.” He set the box beside him on the bed.

_“Is that all you called for?” She purred. _

“You stole one of my undershirts…” He swiftly changed the subject. His cock throbbed, begging for release, her implications were only making him harder still. As much as he wanted to hear her breathily whisper dirty thoughts through the phone he was determined to continue to show her this was more than simply sex.

_Olivia chuckled at his attempt to sidestep her question. “I did, I’m wearing it now.” She quickly snapped a picture, sending it off to him. _That should get him to break.

Bastien opened his messages at the ding. His mouth went dry as the picture filled his screen. Her intentions were very clear. His eyes drew down from the top of the photo, her crimson hair in a neat braid, her bottom lip pulled between her teeth. He inhaled sharply as his eyes fell on his white undershirt draped over her curves, her pert nipples poking through the thin cotton. She had the hem of the tee hiked up exposing her right hip, showing him that she had once again forgone underwear.

_“Like what you see?”_

“God yes.”

_“Are you touching yourself?”_

His mind was clouded with desire, he ached with need, her display slowly breaking his resolve. He wanted to be better, to show her that she was desirable beyond just sex.

_“It’s okay if you are.” Her hand caressed her breast, fingers pinching her nipple. She softly moaned, the heat of her own desire rivaling the heat from the roaring fire. _

He swallowed thickly, his fingers inching closer to releasing his throbbing length.

_“I know you respect me.” Her hand slid down her curves, she gasped as her fingers slid through her slick folds. “Let me hear you.”_

_‘I know you respect me.’_ That’s all he wanted but did she mean it? Of course she does, stop being a stubborn fool. The way his unwillingness to admit his feelings nearly made her walk away played in his head, _don’t lose her. ‘Let me hear you.’_ Her words repeated in his head pulling a soft moan from his lips. _She’s a fucking goddess. _He pushed his boxer briefs down his firm thighs, his hard cock springing up. He picked up the forgotten lace panties, wrapping them around his shaft, moaning at the first stroke of the rough fabric rubbing against his velvety skin.

_Olivia smiled at the sound of his first moan. Her fingers circled her clit, a moan falling from her own lips. “Which pair did you pick?”_

“Black.”

_“Tell me why.” She was curious as to why he chose the lace over the satin._ Does he have a preference?

“I like the contrast, the roughness.” He grunted. “I like the satin too.”

_Olivia bit her lip. _Time to pick this up a bit._ “Do you wish it was my mouth?”_

“Yesss.”

_“My tongue swirling around the head. My lips wrapped around your length.”_

His head fell back as images of her mouth engulfing his cock filled his head. His hands tangled in her crimson waves as he guided her bobbing head.

_“Mmm. You coming in my mouth.” Her words came out more clipped and rushed as she neared the edge._

The thought of coming in her mouth nearly sent him over the edge. Her cheeks hollowed as she swallowed all he had to offer. “No… yes… I mean you come first…”

_“How do you plan on doing that?” She knew first hand he was a generous lover, making sure she was satisfied completely. _

“My mouth.” The image of her sitting on his chest a few days prior still burned in his retina. He groaned at the memory, what he wouldn’t give to taste her now. “Fuck you with my tongue.”

_She moaned at the thought of him between her legs again, she wished it was his mouth sending pulses of pleasure through her instead of her own hand. He was well endowed and incredibly skilled, with his mouth, his fingers, his cock. The memory of him made her nearly want to tell Ellie to speak to Liam about getting her help the next morning. “Bas.” She gasped his name nearly dropping her phone, her back arched and toes curled as the first waves crested over her. _

He sped up his pace, the sound of her gasping his name sending him over. He groaned her name as he spilled into the delicate lace.

_Olivia brought her fingers up to her mouth as the last aftershocks left her body. She hummed around her fingers as she licked them clean. _

“That’s not fair.” He longed to have her taste on his tongue once more.

_“Not my fault you aren’t here.” She flinched as her teasing words made her own heart twinge. “So am I getting those panties back?”_

Bastien chuckled shaking his head. “I think I’ll hold onto them until I see you again.”

_“About that, Ellie has a plan. You might be seeing me sooner than you think.”_


End file.
